jealous?
by fairytwin
Summary: Ino moved away with her family , but after a few years she came back to the place she once knew, and she brings a friend along she met along the way of growing up, and why does Sasuke seem jealous? he doesnt have feeling towards her, right?.
1. Chapter 1

_**SOUL- HEY THIS IS A INO & SASUKE, PLEASE REVIEW, ITS NOT A ONE SHOT SO DONT WORRY. THIS IS JUST CHAPTER ONE**_

A 12 year old Sasuke walked the steets of Konohagakure, wearing his usual indigo t-shirt, with the sign of his old clan, on his back, and egg white shorts, He sign softly as he looked at the people around him seeing kids play around and training to become a futuer ninja.

He also saw couples walking down on the other side of the street holding hands as they talked about what they would do later that day, but what hurted him to see was a marry couple playing with thier kids, he would never admit it but he missed his family, his father Fugaku Uchiha, his beautiful mother Mikoto, even his older brother Itachi, that betrayed them.

He closes his eyes for a moment as he remember how it used to be, he knew his father favor his older brother more, but he couldn't help but miss him, the way the food his mom's food alaways brought a smile on his face, he walked abit slower as he open his coal color eyes, and looked at the sky, the sun was already out seeing it was already four in the afternoon.

He stop walking, in the crossing streets and looked both ways, but before he could start walking away, he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind, they went around his shoulders and softly around his neck not to close to make it seem like she was choking him but like she glomp him softly, he looked at the arms as he scrowl abit, noticing the pale arms knowing already who it was.

"get off" he demanded, not bothering to turn to see the blond, that slide off him slowing, as she enjoy her body pressed against his own.

Ino slowly got off him and walked infront of him before he got the chance to move again, her ultramarine violet skirt open from her sides, with white bandages covering her thights and stomach, as she wore a matching sleeveless top.

"move" he said in annoyonce, and she shaked her head abit, her long light blond hair in its usual high pony tail as it reached her small waist.

He growl lowly as he tried to walk pass her but couldn't, he sign in defend, knowing he had no choice but to hear her out,  
"what do you want Yamanaka" he said, his voice emotionless as it sent shivers down her spine for a split second.

"Well ah you see" she said looking down, her hands playing with eachother as the lightest shade of pink arose on her pale cheekss.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing that this was going nowhere, he smirk abit as he notice her still lookig at her face, that he walked pas her.

The blond rose her head as she was about to tell him and figure out that the Uchiha guy with black and blue hair was no longer standing there.

She turned around notice him walking away from her, she sign abit, her hair covering her right sky blue eye, she licked her lower bite lip abit then her upper once as she then whisper, "I wanted to say Good-bye Sasuke" in a sad tone, as she closed her eyes and looked down at the sandy streets beneathe her.

Ino walked slowly to her family's flower shop, her two friends, Choji and Shikamaru were there, the one with brown hair was eating potato chips, as the other one with black hair was leaning against the wall lazily.

"well?" was all the one leaning said borely, as he heard his friends footsteps stepping closer.

"he didn't hear me out" said the blond sadly, as she looked at the sky, her eyes abit glossy as it seem there were about to cry but something stop them from doing so.

"I told you so" said Shikamaru as Choji nodded in agreement.

"he..did" he said as he was still chewing his food.

"I know..." said the future mind reader, as she ran her right hand thru her bang softly, she closed her eyes as her head was still help up high.

"I... cant... believe... your moving... still"said Choji, as he finched his chips and looked at her,he and his best friend Shikamaru had known her for years, she was very confident, kind, and outspoken,she was never afraid to speak her mind and that's what they enjoyed about the blond female, she didnt let people control her and told her what to do, even though it would get them in trouble at times and it was dangerous in missions, They saw her almost like a sister...almost...

Ino sign softly once again as she reopen her eyes and looked at her friends again, "I know it sucks. I wish i wouldn't have to, I'm sure that Sasuke would have been mine but this time next month," she said as confident as ever, "But my dad wants us to open a few more flower shops"

Both males nodded in understanding, "We're going to miss you" said Choji to her, in a kind tone.

"yeah, even though you are very troublesome" Said the male with black hair in a ponytail as well.

The 12 year old blond rolled her eyes, "as if" she said then smiled at her friend, she was about to say more when her father and mother came out of their home, that was a few 10 yards away.

"It's time to go sweety" said her mother, she seem to be in her early 30's just like her father did, her light blond hair reaching the bottom of her pale chin, her dark brown eyes looking at her only daughter, as her husband stood next to her.

"I'll be there in a second" said Ino to her mom, as both of her parents nodded, she then looked back at her friends, "just wait and see, I'll make Sasuke mine no matter how long it takes" she said as she then run to her parnets, once she reached them, she turned around to see her friends and waved at them, before her father used transportion justu, where smoke came out, once it clear the family of three where gone.

_**SOUL- I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, I'LL TRY TO UPDATED ASAP**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- i couldnt think of any created a guy on my own, so i borrow one from ohsch Tamaki, look him up if you dont know what he looks like.**_

Ino looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't the 12 year old girl she once was, her body develope and had curves in all the right places, her long pale legs seem as those of a model, a smile appear on her flawless face as she ran her hand thru her long golden hair that passed her tiny waist, she turned around once she heard somebody call her name.

"what did you say Tamaki" she said softly, as she looked at the guy that was the same age as her, he had blond hair that front reaches his nose and the back reached the lower part of his neck.

"you look great" said the 17 year old male, with dark blue guys, as a smile appear on his face, he glances at what she was wearing as he lean against her purple wall, sh wore a pair of tight blue skinny jeans with a black sleeveles halter top, that had to be button up, but she only button the middle on to show of her flat stomach and her breast that seeming a larger than what they already were.

"thanks," she said with a wide smile, as she walked over to her queens size bed, bending down to see if she left what she was looking for under it.

Tamaki bit his lower lip softly, as he looked her ass in the air, moving abit from side to side, with out her realizing it.

'control your self' he thought to himself but knowing it was helpless when it came to the girl his known for almost years,and feel in love with in a heart beat since she wasn't like most girls he knew, she was different, and she was his best friend,  
he sign softly, 'yeah, just best friends' he thought bitterly as he knew she was already in love with a guy that would never return her feelings like she would, he turn his head to the side as he folded his arms and press it against his own chest, as he tried to think about something else.

"ah i found it" Said Ino excited as she got out of her bed, holding a pair of black baby phat heels, Tamaki smiled at her softly,  
not knowing who could not fall in love with his girl...woman infront of him, she had everything, she had a body of a model, she was kind and caring to her friends, and she was strong, she never let people put her down, she was a loud mouth and would go through mood swings, but that's what he feel in love with.

"that's good" he said in a genlt tone, as he walked over to her, his bare pale feet touching her soft purple carpet, stopping a few feet infront of her.

She looked up at his as she sat on her bed, "Thanks for coming with me tomorrow over there" she said with a soft smile, as she put on her heels slowly.

"that's what friends are for" he said as he decided to see next to her and watch her put on her heels, the morning rays of light shining down on her, giving her a speacil glow as she was still smiling, "but are you sure you want to go back?" he said trying not to sound jealous, as he thought about the guy 'Sasuke' that he heard her talk about endless times when she first moved her.

She nodded as she finched with her heels, her sky blue eyes locking with his midnight blue eyes, felt himself blush softly,  
thanking that his blond hair cover most of his cheeks so she couln't see his blush, "I'm sure" she said as she tiled her head to the side .

He signed as he closed his eyes and nodded abit.

Ino rose her left eye brow, as she looked abit confuse, "Are you ok?" she asked him concearn.

He open his eyes to look at her face again, 'she truly is beauiful inside and out' he thought, as he nodded again, "just...what if you like it there more and decided to stay there, and leave all of us behind and forget all about us" he said sounding upset but actully wanted to say, 'and leave me behind and forget about me'

He blush again, as he heard her heavenily laugh, she shaked her head as she put her right hand on his should that wore a white t-shirt, "That would never happen" she said smiling at him, and countined to lauagh once again as she stood up, walking towards the mirror again, "but that was funny, how can you ever think that Tamaki, your my best friend, you know I would take everybody with me even if their not willing, I'll drag them" she said half joking.

Tamaki nodded, as he stood up and walked towards her as she was looking at herself, she had no make up, since she enjoy being natualy beautiful, him being a few inches taller than her everytime she wore her heels.

"you know were only going to the movies, right?" he said as he already knew what she was going to say.

"I know I know, but i wanna look" she said as she looked at him from the mirror, a had a small crush on his once she moved here but she couldn't forget about the guy that stoled her heart and kept it with him even if he didn't want it, but now it was different she hadn't been there in almost 5 years, she hasn't since him since that day, and with everyday that pass she would start to forget him slowly and slowly and having feeling towards her best friend that she would never admit out loud.

"of course" he said laughing softly, as they both smile as they looked into the mirror and looked at themself, standing close to each other, almost making them seem like a couple, they secert like it, they even got mistaken to for being a couple, maybe knowns city knows something they dont.

_**Soul- thanks to everybody that review and also i hope you like the chapter, might write some fluff of tamaki and ino on the story to make you know who jealous XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul- yeah 2 chapter in a day ^.^ and if any ideas of ino and sasuke or ino and tamaki please tell me**_

the 17 year old Sasuke keep hitting the wooden dummy in tthe training field, he used to train on there everyday with Naruto and Sakura, his pale hands in the form of a fist as he keep punching the wooden dummy, making it den in a few places, after a few minutes he stop and used the training tool he was hitting as something he could lean on, his coal color eyes looking at the morning sky, as only a few colors show.

He sign as he remember that over the last 5 years of his life, he used to get stronger to defend his older brother but in the end he couldn't, since Itachi told him the real reason he killed their clan, and they team up to defet, the evil snake Orochimaru, which they killed and return when he was 15 years along with his brother, The city of Konoha happily welcome back when they figure out the reason was if he didn't there would have been a war.

He closed his eyes, sliding his hands into the pockets of his grey sweats, as he his black t-shirt fit him loosly as he was still leaning, 'where am I going with my life now' he thought as he still hadn't even dated a singal female in his life, unless it was a pretend date for his missions.

The male with black and blue hair started to stand up straight, as he still looked at the light blue sky, reminding him of some girl long ago, that he would linger in his mind, from time to time since the day he last say her, he closed his eyes as he remember.

_**~flash back~**_

_**The 12 year old Sasuke keep on walking, he was sure by now that the blond female has notice he was no longer standing infront of her, he sign in relief, he didn't want to waste his time with silly girls that just want him for his last name, when all he wanted to do was get strong, he had one thing one his mind and it was reverge for his clan.**_

_**He stopped near the park once he saw his 2 team mates joking, it seems that the blond goofball said something to make the pink headed girl laugh, as a wide smile appear on her face, which the male in the orange suit seem to match on his own tan face, 'how can they waste their time with stupid things' he thought bitterly, then countined to walk towards his apartment.**_

_**But not even half way there, he heard his stomach rumble, he turn a slight red from his face as he remember that he forgot to see that afternoon and didn't have much food at his one bedroom apartment since he wasn't usually there, he slowly made his way to the raman shop that Naruto usully would invite them to, everytime they completed a mission, even if they were easy mission.**_

_**"what would it be" said a male with greyish hair, as he had some wrinkles on his face, as he hold a note pad on his hands that he took out of his white apron.**_

_**Sasuke thought for a moment, "I'll take the same thing as always" said the boy as the man nodded, writing it down as he remember since his one of his best customer was this emotionless guy's friend.**_

_**The man soon left to cook what the kid order, as he heard some guys taking, he quickly figure it out not even bothering to turn around, the two males sat on stolls that were a few feet away from him.**_

_**"I can't believe she left" said a chubby male that had brown hair red circaler marks on his face, as he looked at the menu infront on him.**_

_**"she had to, she couldn't just stay here when her family would be in a different village " said the make with black hair, as he put his elbows on the counter and putting his hand up so he can lay his chin on it.**_

_**"I know, just going to miss her" said the male with brown hair as the man from before that had gray hair and wrinkles came out and took their order.**_

_**'she left' thought Sasuke surpise, even though he didn't show it, 'was that what she wanted to tell me?' he asked himself, he wanted to smile abit, 'maybe I can train more now, that her and Sakura wont be agruing all the time, and her glomping me'...his thoughts turning on him abit, 'nobody to bring me breakfast every time i go to train with a contanier of cold water..She wont knock on my door at 5 in the morning on my birthday, like she does every year with a present on one hand a cake she bought on the way...'he thought as he frown softly, then looked up once the man from before brought him his food.**_

_**~flash back over~**_

He open his eyes once again, 'yeah nobody to wake me up at 5 in the morning for my birthdays and bring me food' he thought as he sign abit upset, sure alot of girls like him and admire him but not one could make him the food he was used to, the blond's female cooking reminded him of his mother's.

Sasuke started to walk towards his house he shared with his older brother when he heard his name being called, he turn around to see a 17 year old Naruto running towards him, his blond hair still spiky like before.

"what it is Naruto?" he asked him once his old team mate reached him.

"lady Tsunade wants us in her office" he said once he catch his breath from running around, the city looking for him.

"what for" asked the male with black and blue hair as he rose a brow.

Naruto shrugged, "i dont know, she just wanted me to get you and Sakura and i already told Sakura" said the blond with the marks of winkers on his face, as Sasuke nodded and left they walking towards her office

_**Soul- well? how was it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Soul- sorry its short but i couldnt write alot since i had a busy day, but i tried to do my best, also sorry its not that much detail couldnt really think of anything._**

Sasuke and Naruto walked inside of the Hokage office, Naruto rose his brow abit as he notice that it was all the people from rooky nine was there...well almost all of them, a blond loud-mouth that began with them wasn't there...

She had corn blond hair that was in two low pony-tails with some bangs on her face which had a small jew on her forehead, and seem to be in her earily 40's, she wore cornflower blue pants that reached her knees and a plain white t-shirt showing that she still had large breast, she looked at the people in her office, as she had her hands form in the shape of a fist, as she had it below her chin softly.

"Why are we here?" asked the 17 year old blonde with black whiskers on his tan face, as he wore a organe suit that had black on it aswell, as everybody else nodded in agreement.

"well you had to be here over an hour ago, you little brat" she said annoyed, as she started to sit up on her chair, putting her arms around the back of her head,  
as she let out a soft yawn.

"well we're here now " Naruto said with a grin on his face as he looked at the female he cared about like a grandma, he started to walk towards her abit, yet not close enough that she can throw something heavy at hi,.

"yes Ms. Tsunade" asked a female, with brown hair, that was out into two small buns on each side if her head and dark brown eyes, as she looked at the lady that has been Hokage of their city for over 4 years.

The female with honey brown eyes looked at the group infront of her, 'there almost complete' she thought as a grin appear on her palish face, some people in the room swallow spit they didnt know they had, as they looked in the face that could kill them all in a few moves with out actully moving from her black leather chair behind her desk, that was filled with papers.

"Well you see, we have two speacil guests coming, and i want you all to make them feel welcome" she said trying to sound calm, as she recieved a letter a few days ago from a village far away from theirs, saying that two of their people were going to vist, as it said there names and reconized the name Ino from paper work that the old hokage left unfinch.

'I wonder who the guest are?' thought the guy with black and blue hair as he rose a brow as the blond goof ball did before, but before he got the chance to ask somebody beat him to it.

"Ahh... Lady... Tsunade... ahhh who's...the speacil guests...if you...could please tell...us" she a female with cool blue color and eyes that almost look white, her fingers playing with as she was neverous, biting her lip soon afterwards, she wore a white dress that cover most of her body, as the male next to her with long brown hair and same color eyes rolled his eyes.

Tsunade smirked abit as it sent shivers down everybodys spine that reached their feet, "let's just say you've met one of them before long ago" she said trying not to give them to many hints, to give it away.

'I wonder who?' thought a 17 year old Shikamaru as he lean against the wall, as his thought about who it could be that was coming, who would have been so speacil that it needs all of them, since they haven't been together in a long time, he sign after a while not knowing of getting a clue of who it might be,  
he doesn't even know it they were female or male, he rest his head against the wall as he closed his eyes.

"I think we would need more information that that" said Neji polited as he looked at the female, his hands at his side of his AMBU uniform, as he stood perfectly still.

"I agree with Neji" said Sasuke aafter not saying a singal word the entire time, he couldn't think of who could it be, and it annoyed him, his hands still inside the pockets of his sweats, as Kiba's wore on his cadet color sweats as his stop had a t-shirt that had nothing on except plain white shirt that much of those of Tsunade.

"Everybody would see later on tonight, everybody here it turning the cafiteria that you guys went to in the academy to a party, and they would show up there"she said, thinking that since the they a few days ago from their village they should arrive in the afternoon, giving them plenty of time to relax and chance to get ready for the party, if they relax thru out their trip here, knowing they did if not they would have been here right now, espellacily with Ino's jutsu that can teleport them if she keep trying to perfect her ninja skills.

"but..."started Sakura, but Tsunade stood up from her desk, "no buts, now go start everything" she growl deeply as the group of 8 nodded and left out of her office, the thought of who they might be linger in their minds.

_**Soul- sorry again for it being short...should Ino had keep on praticing her ninja skills?, should Tamaki have jutsu's also?, and if yes what kind? should they have silimar?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul- hey everybody, thanks for the reviews ^.^ so we agree their would be some tamaki and ino fluff to get sasuke jealous, and that they should be ninja still (ino and tamaki) , i tried my best on this chapter but since it was a work day I was half asleep while writing it, so sorry if theres alot of miss spells or anything.**_

Sasuke lean against the egg shell white wall, as he looked around the cariteria turn party room, it had flashing lights making some of people's clothing glow,making it almost look like a night club except there was no alochical.

The new wooden chairs and tables moved out of the way, making plenty of room to dance to the music Kiba, who was wearing black pants with a baggy grey t-shirt, picked out a with the help of Choji and Shino who wore their ninja uniform in case of an emergancy, everybody dress as they please, some still in their uniform like also Shikamaru and Neji, and some dress in other things.

Sakura wore a blush color dress, that reached just above her knees, her pink hair let down as it reached her shoulders, her feet wore a bright pink pair of high heels as they keep on moving around to the music that was playing, her dancing parter wore Cal Poly Pomona green shirt with black pants, his hair in the shape of a bowl.

"you never sees to amaze me" said Sakura as she keeps on moving as she looked at Rock Lee that shaped his eye brows over the years, so they wouldn't be as bushy.

He sent he a wide smile as they keep on dancing, to the music as Kiba and Choji agru with one should be played next for the people.

"I can't wait to see who are guest are' thought the 17 year old male with black and blue hair, as he wore champagne white t-shirt and black jeans that his older brother made him wear to the party, his charcoal color eyes locked on the doulb door just waiting to see who would come, his thoughts were interuppet by a male with otter brown hair that was pulled back by a singal white ribbon as he wore all white wanting to show off his AMBU clothing in pride.

"what you say?" asked Sasuke, as he looked at the male next to him.

"have any ideas on who it might be" Neji said curiously, as he looked at the door the boy with charcoal color eyes was just looking at.

"nope, do you?" asked the male as he put his hand in his black jean pockets, as he glance at the clock that read 8:36 pm.

"no, I asked Shikamaru and he didnt know either" both males sign, as Neji lean on the wall a few or two away from Sasuke, the male with eyes that almost looked white closed his eyes, opening them moments later to see a female with chocolate brown hair walking dancing along with his cusion, both of them wearing the excat same this, a white spagitti dress, that reached underneather their knees.

"you guys should really be dancing" said Naruto as he walked to Sasuke and Neji, trying not to drop this cup as he moved around the dancing floor, as the lights flash every second, his s sipping some as he wore blaze organe shirt and St. Patrick blue color jeans.

"dont want to" said both males as the sign, Neji glancing at the clock which read 8:42 pm, " do you think their coming" he asked raising a brow on his pale face as he stared at the door again.

"They better after we worked on his place for over five hours" said Sasuke closing his eyes, as he rememeber how everybody had to move everything around to make room and clean everything from top to bottom then moved the things again to make it look better, as they had to order the flashing lights which they agru wiht the person on the phone that they needed it that night, and going to buy all the stuff they needed, like the chips which were half way done now thanks to everybody eating them.

Naruto walked over to them once the song stop and the three djs agruing on what should be played next, Hinata sign abit as her feet and TenTens started to hurt, they lean against the wall which had the light button on, which was press by accident trying the lights on.  
"I'm sure they'll walk in any second now" said Naruto, as those words escaped his mouth, the double doors open to reveal two blonds standing on each side of it, holding it open with the hand closer to the door.

"Ino..."Sasuke whisper softly as the room went quite, as they stared at the two blonds with morning sky blue eyes and midmight blue eyes.

_**Soul- was it ok?, what should happen next?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul- hey everybody thanks for thr reviews, and sorry if i did alot of errors , but remember i never said i pass english with an A . which i did but copying from my friends XD on here their some ino and tamaki fluff, it might be short since i didnt have time to write since i start work in a while and Im still at home in the computer . hope i dont get fire... anyways here it goes.**_

Ino smiled wide as she recongized that people that started to sounded her, in the cafiteria, thet were from her acamdery days, years ago, she looked at Tamaki who was smiling softly at her, her attacention went to the people that started to ask her questions.

"how you been?" said one of the voices that came from a female with chocolate brown hair, wearing a white dress that matches her 3 inch heels, her hair in it's usual 2 buns, and wearing a soft smile on her face.

"I been great" said Ino as she looked at TenTen while answering her question,she then looked at themore her sky blue eyes shiniing in delight to see her old team mates.

"Shika!, Choji!" she said as she hugs them as they were in her reach, they hugs her back missing the female blond that's hair was let down passing her tiny waist, giving her the appearces of a model.

"how you been Ino, you look great, how come you never wrote" said the 17 year old chubby male, that wore his ninja uniform, red cicrle birth marks on each side of his cheeks.

"Thanks Choji, I'm sorry i tried but once i arrive at my new place, I started school soon afterwards" she said as she let him go, still hugging the male with his black hair in a high pony tail, that was hugging her back softly, "your a troublesome woman but we missed you" said the genius in a lazy tone, but she could hear the hint of happiness in it.

"I missed you too" she said, her pale face still holding on that smile, as she let them go, she turn to see her best friend Tamaki, to see he had his arms folded across his chest, he smiled lightly at her once he notice she was looing at him, but once she stop to talk to a pink headed go, the male wearing a dark blue shirt and snow white pants, with midnight blue eyes scan the room that was flashing with lights moments ago, trying to find the guy that stoled his secert's crush heart so he can still it back from him.

A grin appear on his face as he saw the male with blue and black hair that was leaning against the wall, Tamaki followed were his coal color eyes were staring at, he soon frown once he notice it was his best friend Ino, he was staring at, a small growl make out of his mouth as it was to loud to even hear it, what the male blond hated to admit was the this 'Sasuke' guy actully looked handsome and might have a chance with his best friend that wore a midnight blue dress that stopped inches below her thights, the top was strapless, as the front was tight to push up her breast even more.

"Ino so you been still studying to be a ninja?" asked Naruto as he was finchally able to ask his question.

Ino nodded, "yeah, me and Tamaki are actully parents, and since we have smilar justu we help eachother, yet when it comes to our elements we 're different yet it's ok, since we pratice alot and it actully helps us" she said point at her best friend, that turn to look at her once he heard his name, he smiles softly once again as he notice the blond female wearing 5 inch heels walking towards him, grabbing him from his upper arm and pulled him towards where she was a seconds ago, his also my best friend"

"his cute are you guys dating" asked Sakura eyeing the guy carefully but not even to get her boyfriend Rock Lee jealous, Lee soon putting a his arm around his girl friend for 3 months waist.

Both blond's pale faces turn a bright shade of red, as both of them looked away from eachother, both shaking their head abit, "ah no" said Ino in almost a whisper.

"just best friends" said Tamaki as he scrathed the back of his head, messing up his golden locks of hair, as Shikamaru rose a brow, 'but its obesse that they like eachother' he thought.

"well lets start the party" said TenTen excited as she grab Neji's hand that was near and pulled him to the dance floor, as the rest nodded in agreement, pulling somebody to the dance floor.

"would you like to dance?" asked Tamaki to his best friend, as she nodded softly, he reached for her hand both smiles at eachother feeling the other's warm touch.

He lead her to the dance floor and waits for the song to start as the three djs from before start to agru about what song should be played, The 17 year old blond male with a flawless face looked at the girl of his dreams, that was smiling back at him, her height perfectly to his when she wears her 5 inch heels, their fingers lace with eachother, that he ignore the feeling that somebody was watching him from his back.

Sasuke's hands form in the shape of a fist, as he watch them smiling at eachother, 'what am I feeling?' he asked himself, as he felt something tighten in the pit of his stomach that made him feel mad for the guy touching her like that and smiling at the female that looked more beautiful than a goddess.

_**Soul- well?, i need ideas for songs, so any songs that you thing might be good for them please tell me, and weather Ino should be dancing the song with Tamaki, Sasuke, or some other person. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul- sorry took long, i wrote it before but forgot to save it and my sister turn it off and it erased T.T and then work change my hours and i couldnt rewrite it til now**_

Ino smiles as she knew the song that was planing, she turn to the stage, where the two of the male were agruing, a wide smile on her old team mate face as he was the one that put on the song while Kiba and Shino keep agruing about the song and haven't notice that the chubby member put it on secertly.

The blonde female wrapped her armsaround her best friends neck to being him closer, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, as they start to hear the slow romantic song begin, both secertly enjoying it, everybody else in the room also seem to but a male with black and blue hair that lean against the wall,  
glaring at the male with Ino, as he hold her close to him, he could easily see their body's press against eachother.

~Baby I love you and I'll never let you go But if I have to boy I think that you should know All the love we made can never be erased And I promise you that you will never be replaced~

Tamaki smiled at the female against him, as they both moved their feet abit, for a moment he forgot about everybody else in the room as he looked into her sky blue eyes, that capture him since he first saw them.

The flashing lights keep on going abit slower than before, to show the couples dating, Sasuke could see Sakura dancing with her boyfriend, her head on his chest as he had his arms around her, There was also Neji dancing with TenTen a few feet away from Naruto who was dancing with Hinata, the female with eyes that almost look white smiling softly with a blush on her face.

~Baby I love you and I'll never let you go But if I have to boy I think that you should know The love we made can never be erased And I promise you that you will never be replaced~

Sasuke hands still in the form of a fist, as he watch the blond male from another village holding Ino close to him, as they talked softly while Tamaki twirl her around and brought her body once again close to his, a blush on both their face, which they didn't seem to notice, the the male with charcoal color eyes could see it, with thanks to the blood running thru his vains.

'why does she seem happy dancing with him, his nothing speacil as far about him as I can see' thought the male that wore a champagne white t-shirt and black jeans, as he stared pass the other couples dating happily.

~I love you yes I do I'll be with you as long as you want me to Until the end of time~

"You look great you know that" Tamaki told the female with golden locks of hair, that match his own shorter, his arms still around her model body, as he then slide one hand of his hands up, taking out a lock of her hair that got on her pale face while dancing, and gently tang it behind her ear.

"Thanks, you too" she said happily as they looked into eachother's eyes, their feet moving abit on the dance floor, as the air around them seem relax, but the area where the goth male stood the air was tense enough you could cut it with a snife.

'what am I feeling ?' Sasuke thought annoyed as he never felt this way before, but something about seeing the female with sky blue eyes happy in the hands of another man made this angry and wanted to pull him off her, 'She used to look way happier when she used to glomp me' he said as a small smile appear on his palish face as he remember when the beautiful blond would hug him from behind everyday, he remember how Ino and Sakura were rivals and would agru over him, his smile widen a bit more.

~From the day I met you I knew we'd be together And now I know I wanna be with you forever I wanna marry you and I wanna have your kids Thinking never compare to the feeling of your kisses~

But his smile soon faded as he saw the male with blnd hair that match the female that could have been mistaken for a godess tank her hair from behind her ear, he took a deep he didn't know tha he need as he tried to relax, after a few deep breaths, his form fist relax and he cross his arms against his chest,  
as he keep on watching them.

Ino laughs softly as she keep looking at her best friend, "how many times do I have to tell you Tamaki, I aint gonna stay here as long as your right here and everybody else" she said, her soft voice sounding as those of an angel's singing.

Tamaki nodded, as they keep on dancing he then spin her genly, giving a view of Sasuke staring at him with hatred in his eyes, a grin appear on the face of the malw with midnight blue eyes, as he brought his dancing parter back, pressing her body more against his own.

~I can say I'm truly happy to this day You make me thank God that I live my life every day There's never been a doubt in my mind that I'd regret Ever having you by my side.~

He notice that the ora around the 17 year old guy with black and blue hair was tensing up more, 'So he likes her now?. I thought he didn't' he thought as he keep dancing with his best friend, his arms back on her tiny wasit that was cover by small clothing that fit her like a second skin.

Tamaki thought about it for a few seconds, as he twirl her once again, making sure that she wont be able to hurt herself with the other couples dating around them, a female with pink hair dancing with one with black hair that was shape wierd to him were the closes.

'those he like her cause she looked like this' he thought annoyed, but didn't want to show it infront of his friend and secert crush, 'that baster, he shouldn't be with her, she should be with me, and I'll die before letting him have her' he thought as he frown appear on his face, his bangs over his eyes abit so Sasuke couldn't see him glaring at him.

~But if the day comes that I have to let you go I think there's something I should probably let you know, That everyday that I spent with you and I won't miss you cause I'm happy that I had You at all.~

"What's wrong Tamaki?" asked Ino, concearn in her voice as she saw her best friend frown, but he shook his head as he smiled gently at her.

"nothing, I thought i left the oven on" he said calmly, staring into her eyes that made his heart beat fast, just by looking at them or even by just thinking about those eyes that could kill.

"But you don't bake, your even worst at baking than me" she said laughing softly once again, as she trusted him not to lie to her as they became close friends and never even thought about using her mind powers on him.

Tamaki laughed as well, "oh yeah" he said smiling at her once as she smiled back, he stared at her lips for a second, biting his lower one at they dancing to the slow romantic song playing.

~Baby I love you and I'll never let you go But if I have to boy I think that you should know All the love we made can never be erased And I promise you that you will never be replaced Baby I love you and I'll never let you go But if I have to boy I think that you should know The love we made can never be erased And I promise you that you will never be replaced~

Sasuke frown, 'why is this song taking so long' he thought as he keep watching them like a father over protected over his daughter, he sign but this wasn't his daughter, she wasn't even his friend, just a girl that had a huge crush on him when they were younger, 'I wonder is she still those' that thought made his stomach tighten in a good way as he felt his heart beat faster.

He rose a brow as he saw the two blond's body press more closer than before if it was even possible.

~I love you yes I do I'll be with you as long as you want me too Until the end of time~

Tamaki closed his midnight blue eyes as he lay his hands on Ino's small lower waist just above her butty, her creamy pale hands around his shoulder as they start to lean their heads closer to eachother as they closes their eyes.

Sasuke eyes widen as he saw what was going to happen, 'what do they think that their doing' he thought standing up straight, as he felt his heart starting to break in the sight of their head being inches apart from eachother.

~Baby I love you and I'll never let you go But if I have to boy I think that you should know All the love we made can never be erased And I promise you that you will never be replaced Baby I love you and I'll never let you go But if I have to boy I think that you should know The love we made can never be erased And I promise you that you will never be replaced~

The song stop playing, as the beautiful female with golden locks of hair and the male with midnight blue eyes keep leaning forward, their lips less than an inche apart when somebody tap Ino on her shoulder making her eyes open slowly, to met Tamaki as they looked into eachother's blue eyes, slowly parting from eachother.

"May I have this next dances Ino" asked the male's voice behind her, making both blonds turn around to see...

_**Soul- who should it be? i actully do need help with the songs **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul-sorry i took long to update !, but thanks to everybody that review and that it's still reading it =D i hope this chaper is long enough to make my apology good.**_

Ino smiled widely seeing her old team-mate from her rookies years, "hey Shika-kun" she said using a nick name she hasn't said in over five years, Tamaki let out some air he didn't know that he was holding in.

'thank god it wasn't THAT guy' the 17 year old male with midnight blues eyes thought, staring at his parter's old team-mate, a soft smile appear on his face, as he knew that his secert crush didn't have a crush on this guy and instead thought of him as a brother.

the blond female stared at her old best friend, "you still look the same" she said a soft giggle following soon afterward from her lips, as she cover her the side on her lip covering mainly the bottom and her right side of her lip with her small pale hands.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smiled softly soon afterwards as he missed his loud mouth friend, "and you still seem so trouble-some" he said as he scrathed the back pf his neck as he couldn't think of a good come back, his black hair still in its usual high pony tail, he glance from his former parter to the male standing close to her.

'it's simple to tell they like eachother' he thought but could clearly see that they haven't told eachother, he glance back at Ino, and stare at her midnight blue dress that stopped inches below her thights, "those your father acutullt let you wear that" he said as he remember how her father was over protect over his only daughter.

Ino nodded, "yeah, he just said dont get pregent until I find " she said as she put a finger on the side on her flawless chin, as he remember that he said that he would also kill anybody that tried to hurt his little princess.

The male with black hair in a high pony tail nodded, his hands slipped in his black jean pockets, "ok" was all he said as he knew that there was more as a memory of her father threatening a guy for flirting with the blond beauty, that capture alot of males and females heart and actived hormones.

"so can I have this dance" he said once again as he remember he wanted to talk to his best friend...old best friend.

"I dont know...I dont want to leave Tamaki alone" she said as she looked at the male that stood beside her now.

"dont worry about him, I wanna talk to him" said a female with pink hair and green eyes, as she appear on the side of the 17 year old male with golden locks of hair, some covering his eyes as part of him didn't want to leave his crush's side, and the other part did since he didn't want to seem clingly or jealous.

"about what?" asked Ino looked at her old rival.

"about this and that you know" said Sakura smiling wide, as she didn't dare to put her hand around the cute guys arm,.

"I want to talk to him also" said another male voice, both blonds turn to see it was a male with a hair cut that seem in the shape of a bowl, that wore Cal Poly Pomona green shirt with black pants.

"Hey Lee" said Ino smilig softly at him, and glad to see his wax his eye brow, a slight shiver when thru her body as she remember how bushy they used to be.

"Hey Ino, you look fairly youthful" he said smiling wide as he showed off his white teeth, as Sakura rolled her eyes, as he would use that word alot, a smile soon appear on her face as it was one of the things she learn to love about him.

"ahh Thanks?" she said, scrathing the back of her neck, moving abit over her hair to the side.

'what does that mean?' thought Tamaki as he looked at the small group around them, all but Shikamaru smiling, but the the male from another village could sense that he was just hiding it.

"let's dance now" said Shikamaru as he slipped his tanish hands out of his pocket, as Ino nodded.

"if it's ok with Tamaki, then sure" she said as she glance of her secert crush, that her father love as of he was part of the family.

"it's fine" Tamaki said smiling softly at her, but before another word was said, the female wearing a blush color dress, that reached just above her knees grab his upper arm, Rock Lee appear on his other side within a blink of an eye, shocking Ino as she took a step back almost falling as Tamaki soon used his free arm to catch her from falling.

"Thanks" she said softly, as she looked at him and then at her 5 inch white heels, then back at him.

"you dont need to thank me, you know that I would always catch you when and be there" he said, gently helping her up, as both Rock Lee and Sakura wanted to sigh at how romantic it seem to them, but refer to ruin the moment.

Once she was up, Lee grab his upper arm that helped her up, and with the help of his girl-friend that dragged him to a egg-shell color wall that keep flashing colors.

Ino blinked for a moment, then looked back at her former best friend, "Let's go dance then" she said as she smiled softly, the male with black hair nodded and as they wanted for the next song to start, some couples haven't even notice that the song already ended and keep on dancing, Shikamarua glance at Neji who was frowning and didn't want to be dancing but the female with chocolate brown hair didnt let him stop.

He then glance at Sasuke who was staring at him, he could tell that the Uchiha was jealous when the handsome male with golden, but the arua around him seem to get calmer.

'so he likes her also' he thought as he glance at the beauty infront of him that looked like a godess.

The three d'js nodded, as it seem that they agree on a song to play next, the two former best friends looked at eachother, Ino was smiling softly her hands infront of her, as they were lock to eachother.

"I want to know about Tamaki" Shikamaru said, sounding like an older brother as he looked into her sky blue eyes, as he remember his name from her mentioning a while ago.

Ino's sky blue eyes widen,"what about him?" she said sounding abit shock as she stared at the male a feet away from her, that she adore as a older brother,  
his hands on his sides as he glance at the three male d'js having trouble starting the music.

He sigh abit, "this is trouble-some" he mummble underneath his breath, as he glance back at Ino, "I want to know how your friendship is with him" he said using his words carefully, little did he know that Sakura and Lee were asking the same question to Tamaki, all the while, Sasuke keep on staring at Ino.

'I should just ask her to dance' Sasuke thought and was about to take a step forwards to ask to save the nexk song for him, 'but what if she saus no' he soon refer to take the step and sigh as he closed his eyes remembering how she seem happy a while ago.

He open his eyes once again, "I refers to let him win her" he said under his breath as he thought about a plan to woo the girl that used to have a crush on him.

_**Soul- well how was it?, who do you think should be on who's side, like which people would want Tamaki to be with Ino and which people want Sasuke to be with her, but in return for taking long to update (blame work) I'll try to make this story long. and also which song is a good song for friends, I'm liking the onces that people told me for the song for ino and sasuke, but so far its hard to pick. and what questions should Sakura,Lee and Shika ask them?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soul- hope this chaper is better, and thanks to everytbody that review and helped me put them on sides, it really did help =D **_

Sakura and her boyfriend smiled at the male with golden locks of hair that's back reached his mid-neck, with a wide smile on their faces, Tamaki stared at them abit confuse as he wanted to take a step back, he gaved a quick glances on what was behind him, but seeing that if he did he would bump into the table with refreshments,

"ahh, are you guys ok?" the male from another village asked as he looked back at the couple infront of him whom haven't stop smiling and it started to creep him.

Sakura shook her head as she realize what she and her boyfriend were doing, she gave Lee a soft push on his arm to make him look at her, which she did and smiled at her softly.

"We're fine" both said in union as they looked back at the 17 year old male with midnight blue eyes, Tamaki gave them a small nod as if wasn't sure if he was able to believe them or not.

"We just want to ask you some questions" said Lee as he was still smiling softly, his fingers lace with his girlfriend's fingers.

"about what ?" Tamaki asked, flashing lights hitting their bodies and faces, making hard for him to see that the female with pink hair was grinning along with the guy next to her.

"about Ino-chan" asked Rock Lee as he tried to sound seriuos but failed as he couldn't stop smiling.

"Ino..." said Tamaki no louder than a whisper, as he thought about the female that he grew up with for the last few years, his insides got tighten as he glance from the corner of his eyes to see that she was dancing with her former partner, he wish that he could see her beautiful pale face clearly, but the lights hitting it and with her and the people near her keep on moving to the song living the vida loca, but he could tell that the male with his hair in a pony tail wasn't moving to much and missing alot of the beats to the song.

"yeah Ino" said her olf rival, as she notice that he glace at the female wearing a midnight blue dress, even with this flashing lights, she adjusted the lights and made them go with her eye sight before she knew that it was the blond female that was coming, and wanted to make sure just incase of an attack were able to happen, this would be on the village side.

"what about her ?" he said as he clear his voice, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, he ran his pale hand thru his locks of golden hair that was in layers, he left it on the side of his hair as he scrathed it abit, wondering what they could ask him.

"We know that you like her" both the male with black hair in the shape of a blow, and the female wearing a blush color dress said as they looked at the male infront of him.

Tamaki's midnight eyes widen in shock, as his blush got deeper, ' how did they figure it out so far ' he thought as he slide his hand from his hair down to the back of his neck, "I dont know what your talking about" he said, his voice betraying him as it got abit higher.

"ah ha sure" Sakura said, rolling her green eyes, her fingers slide of her boyfriend's, as she put her hands formly on her hips, "you can't lie to me" she said serously, since Ino left she found out she didn't want Sasuke, knowing that he would never care for her more than a partner caring for another, which made her open her eyes to the people around her, and figure that there was alot of signs to knowing who likes who, but sometimes it would be hard, depending on the person.

Tamaki let out a nervious chuckle, as he scrathed the back of his neck, "is it that obesse" he said after a few seconds, sighing abit as he knew that the female with a large forehead firgure it out with the male next to her.

Both of them smile at him, "only to ninja's that always let their heart choice to find the perfect person fot them" said Lee calmly, as he looked at his girl friend,  
Sakura looked at him as the slightest shade of pink appear on her face, they lean closer to eachother, as their lips met under the flashing lights, Tamaki looked at them envying them abit.

'how long have I been longing to do that to Ino' he thought, sliding both of his pale hands on his jean's pocket, as he turn his head to the side, his eyes made contact to a male with black and blue hair, with coal color eyes.

'why is he staring at me' he thought as he ignore the couple a few feet away from him making out, his eyes narrow adjusting his eye signt, thanking his family good eye signt for when he needs it on cases like this and on missions with his secert crush where he have to check the surrounding making sure for any traps or attackers to make sure that it would be ok for Ino to use her family's blood jutsu and transfort her soul to take over other people's body to find out information and to misgugide the enemies, he notice that the male that was once again leaning against the egg-shell color wall was glaring at him.

Tamaki glared back at him, a smirk appearing on both of this faces as if they already knew what would happen in the future, both stop glaring for a moment and glance at Ino who was still dancing with her friend as she answer some of his questions thru the music, both males glare back at the other again, both had their hands in their pockets.

"sorry about that" he heard Sakura said, as her and her boy friend's lip parted abit from eachother, this hands once again holding eachother, their fingers laced with each other.

"ahh it's ok" he said facing them couple he was talking to moments ago, his back facing Sasuke as he could still feel his glare.

Both Lee and Sakura nodded, "well we had some questions" said Sakura as she catch her breath.

"ok" was all Tamaki said, wondering what the questions might be, and also wondering if they might help him win the godess's love that his been wanting for a long time.

"have you ever kissed Ino?" asked Sakura curiuosly as grin appear on her pale face, as the blond male's face redden by the singal questions, he looked to the side abit, his bangs covering most of his face.

"ahh..no" he said sounding abit upset, but they could tell that he really wanted to, 'how long have I been wanting to though' he done signing abit, as his bangs still cover his flawless pale face, he remember looking at her lips that was cover by a layer on strawberry lip gloss that he usuall would buy her since it was her favorite flavor, he really wanted to brush his licks against his own when she was out of her body gathering data, but didn't want to take advange of her when she wasn't even there, and he knew that when she was, he was to shy to just attack her soft lips, but he would image it at times.

"but you really want to, ha" ask Lee already knowing the answer, he remember how he would always want to kiss Sakura and would chase her around declaring his love to her.

"well yeah" said the blond male from the other village as he looked back at the couple, his face wasn't as red as before but still there was a shade of pink that showed up when the lights hit his faces for a second.

"have you imaged it" asked Sakura wanting to know to know, she bit her swallen lower lip softly with her teeth, as this was interestion to her, 'this is just like in the books i red' she thought.

The 17 year old male nodded, "yeah..." he said, closing his midnight blue eyes.

"well what would it be like" Lee asked him, as he was just as interest as his girl friend was, he knew how it felt to love somebody and he wanted to know if his guy infront of him was actully a person that could be trusted, and so far it seems that he was.

"well...ahh" he stummble nerviously as he scrathed the back of his neck again once he slide his left hand out of his jean pocket.

"come on, out with it" Said Lee with a wide smile on his face as he wanted to know the details about it.

"Well the sun would be starting to set, as it would start to rain lightly and we would run for shelter our hands lock with eachother, and we would soon find shelter neat a building, I would hand her my jacket or my open button shirts that I usually wore put it on her, warming her body up so she wont catch a cold or anything" he said softly his banged moving from his eyes, and they found warmness in them, "and our eyes would lock with eachother and we wouldn't want to look away from eachother, as we then start to move closer that our body presses against eachother, and our lips soon touch in a gently kiss" he said, closing his eyes once again as he could easily image it.

"that sounds so romantic" said the female with pink hair, a soft smile on her face.

"when did you know that you love her" asked Lee knowing that this was more than just a silly childhood crush, and that this guy cared deeply about the with long blond hair with a model's body.

"since our eyes met the first time" he said gently as his eyes remain close, as he remember that day perfect.

"and what about the way she acts" asked Sakura remembering how Ino was a loud mouth person, that care alot about her looks, but she also remember that she was also a caring person, and the first friend she ever made and made her have confendnces in herself while others made fun of her.

"that's one of the things I love about her" Tamaki said, opening his eyes, "I dont just like parts of her, I cant image her just being one way all the time, and me leaving everything she acts another way, I love all parts of her, when she smiles, when she laughs, when she puts her hair up, when she agrus for what she believes in, how she never gives up on what she wants, how she's caring, how she's a strong person and wont admit she needs help to anybody unless asking what clothe would look good on her, which on my case she looks beautiful in anything, how she could make you feel by just looking into her eyes that I think is more beautiful that anything, since you could see into something's heart and soul by locking into their eyes" he said sounding soft as he could picture his best friend.

"and what do you see when you look into her eyes" asked Sakura rasing her eye brow abit at the male that declare his love to her former rival and seem to love her with out her knowing it.

"I see alot in them, It's hard to explain, but I wouldn't mind seeing them everyday, actully I would love it to be the first thing i see ever morning, and the last thing i see at night, and i think we're perect for eachother" he said once again glancing at his secert crush.

"that's so romantic" said Lee, smiling at the male that he thought was the perfect match for Ino.

"and we want to help you win her heart over" said the 17 year old female with green eyes.

"really?" asked Tamaki, sounding happy to hear that, both Lee and Sakura nodded.

"of course" both said, as the song began to face, Tamaki smiled turning around wanting to see Ino, but his smile soon faded as he notice that the male that once had her heart with out wanting it was walking towards her.

_**Soul- please review, and it seems that the next dance is for Ino and Sasuke, I haven't written the chapter yet, since it's still hard to pick the song still, but I'll try to have it by saturday or sunday. =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Soul- i know that i said I'll update saturday or sun,day but found out i was working during the weekend also, so once i firgure that out, I keep thinking of a way to update faster, so once I came home I started typing parts of ideas I got from work, and came out with this chapter, thanks for the song help, its not their real dance, but an imagionary dance. . if that didnt make sense to you, when please read and you'll find out what I mean XD and yeah 2 chapters in one day **_

The male with black and blue hair walked thru the old rookies, as he made his way to the 17 year old female with golden locks of hair that reached her small waist, she seem to still be talking to her former partner as the man with his hair in a high pony tail nodded abit his left hand on the back of his neck as he soon sigh abit before giving her another nod.

Sasuke's black converse shoes didn't make a sound as he ignore the rest of the people, once he was behind her, his gently tapped her on her shoulder, as his other hand was still inside of his jean pockets.

Ino turned around slowly, her sky blue eyes widen in shock seeing her old crush, "Sa..Sasuke" said the blond beauty in what seem like a whisper, her glossy cover lips open slightly.

He gaved her a small grin, "Hey" was all he said his voice calming with a hint that he could start to flirt with her, his slide his hand that he tapped her shoulder with back into his pocket, his felt the male golden locks of hair glaring at him.

"hey" she said as she soon smiled softly at him, Shikamaru soon rolled his eyes and walked away toward the couple holding Tamaki from going up to Ino and Sasuke, and dragging the blond away.

"how you been?" the 17 year old Uchiha asked sounding cool, some of his black and blue hair covering his coal color eye, that stared into her sky blue once.

"I been good" said the female wearing a midnight color dress, that matches her best friend's eyes, 'why is he talking to me' she thought confuse as she remember how he used to ignore her everytime he got the chance, "How about you?"

Sasuke nodded abit, " I been good also, Itachi and I get along now" he said as he tried to start a conversation, for the first time since he was a little boy living with his clan.  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

"look they look so cute together" said a 17 year old Choji with a smile on his chubby his face, as he notice his former partner and her crush from childhood were talking.

"they are" said Kiba, nodding in agreement, as he hand ran once of his hand thru his messy brown hair, 'damn she is smoking hot' he thought as he couldn't deny that she grew up having curves in the right places.

"We should put a song for them" said the chubbuy male with red circles on his face, as he looked at the other two dj's.

"that's not a bad idea" said the male with small fangs, he started to think about a song.

Shino open his mouth abit to disagru with them since he didn't like Sasuke and thought that the blond female with the body of a godess looked better with the male that she walked in the room with, but he didn't get the chance as he was interupped.

"I know which song" Kiba said smiling widely showing his teeth, his hands sliding out of his pockets.

"which song?" asked the male with lighter brown hair, as they both ignore the male with black shades covering the his eyes as his black jacket reach just below his palish face, his hoody up covering his hair.

"Dj Got Us Falling In Love" he said with confences as he was still smiling, and started to image what it would be like.

~Kiba's imagion~

The beats would started to play as Kiba was still on the stage and barely put on the disc, the beats on the started to play, the lights flashing the old caferiteria that they used to eat at when they were teenagers.

Sasuke looked at the female infront of him, he slowly took out his hands out of his black jean pocket, he ran a hand thru his black and blue hair as he looked into her light blue eyes which reminded him of an early morning sky when it was peaceful and not a cloud in signt.

"Would you like to have this dance?" he asked her, his hand appear reaching for hers, as she gaved him a quick nodded.

"yeah " said the mind reader , with a smile on her flawless pale face.

"good, I wasn't going to take no as an answer" said the youngest Uchiha. holding her hand and leading her out of the crowd to a spot where they were able to move more.

A soft smile appear on Ino's face, as she heard those words coming out of his mouth.

~Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body Ain t I seen you before?~

Ino moved her model body against the 17 year old male, her blond hair was let down and moved along with her as he had his hands on her sides, as he moved also, his body getting used to dancing with another person after so long, her 5 inche white heels agreeing with every move that she made as she lower her body abit as her body was still press against his, but she only when as far as his chest that felt as hard as a rock as she felt it with her hands as she got up again.

~I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life~

He stop dancing and let her lead, as he looked into her unique color eyes, which he never completely forgot about, and thought about ever birthday since she left and the days that got to quite for him, that started to annoy him after the first couple of weeks, even though he never said it out loud.

It was true that he had alot of fan girls, but none like the female the was teasing him with her body, while most adore him from a far, she was bold enough to tell him when people where around and even when they weren't, unlike others that had to be surrounded by other club members.

~Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Keep downing drinks like this Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now~

his hand slide up her body which keep on moving, her hips moving from side to side with every beat that play around the caferiteria, he soon grab her hand with one of his while the other slide down to her hips, and twirl her half way, letting her back face him, as her short midnight dress start to rise with the movement that she made.

~Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands on my body Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again~

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he felt her ass rub against him, one of his hand still on her waist as his other hand soon found it's way to the other side on her waist both of them slowly sliding down to her hips, as he pressed her body even closer to his, his soon closed his coal color eyes as he enoy the feeling, he soon let one of his hand move her long golden hair, gently putting in over her shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way, as the other people were in their own little world dancing and were ignoring them.

~[PITBULL]  
In the cover of the music Get naked baby I m sorry chica Better holla at Tyrone Let him know how I jump through your foot loop Scolla chico two can We re from the blocka blocka o polaca Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka Oh no man, it s global~

The male with black and blue hair, put his hand back on her hip as they slided down til it reached the hum of her dress, some og his hand touching her creamy thights, as she keep on moving, he re-open his eyes, abit shock to see her smirk as she looked at him from the side, a light blush on her face,  
he slide his hand down more, as his full hand was touching her skin, his hand moving forward to her front slowly.

"I want you" he said, whispering in her ears as it sent a shiver thru out her body.

~Was up Colale flacka I wanna be your giant, no not your dada Dale abre ai Papa Nicholas baby Let me see Yo soi un Jaunito Que stato taito Yo freco, no OK~

The 17 year old male stop moving his hand, as he sigh soon afterwards, making the female infront of him stop moving and turned around to face him, her sky blue eyes locked with his coal color eyes.

"what's wrong?" she said sounding concrean about him, she put her small pale hand on the side of his cheek carefully.

Sasuke nodded abit, "yeah" he said in almost a whisper as he looked into her blue eyes, which were filled with emotions, "Dont worry"

~Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right~ "Then what's the matter Sasuke" she said as she still hand her hand on his cheek.

"nothing" he said putting his own hand over hers, "I just don't want to our first time to be like this" he said honestly.

A soft smile appear on her face, as her eyes lite up, "really?" asked the female the looked like an angel, that just walked out of heaven.

Sasuke nodded abit, "yeah, I want us to fall to be in love" he said as he didn't just want a person to fuck and never mention it again, or regret it later on, he knew that he wouldn't, he just wanted to know that she wouldn't either.

"Sasuke..." she said his name softly, taking a soft breath soon afterwards, "...I never stop loving you" she said as confedces as ever.

A small smile appear on his face, as her words reached his ear, he lean forward and gently pressed his lips against his own, which she return soon afterwards.

~Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, thank you DJ~

~Kiba's imagion ended~

"and that's how it would be" he said as the people at the party talked to their dance parent, Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura helping the handsome male with golden locks of hair make a plan to win Ino's heart.

_**Soul- seems like there would be drama on the future . , and hope you like the imagionary dance that Kiba had =D , and also if the way the way they dance didn't match the song (which bythe way Thanks for helping me pick one) but it's Kiba and I thought he would be abit perveted. .' also if you want Choji to have a imagionary dance, please tell me, and I'll try to update asap XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Soul- sorry I took long to updated, but i hope this chapter is good enough for all of you, also I wrote another Ino and Sasuke but thats rated for raping, also i write Kikyo and sesshomaru fan fictions for all thoses who enjoy it. ^.^**_

Choji rolled his eyes as he heard his friends imagenion, "that's sick Kiba, your making her sound like a whore on most of it just wanting him to do her" he said not beliebe that his old best friend could have become anything like that.

"it could have if we play my song" said the male with fangs as he watched the chubby male with messy brown hair that reached his back, but he saw him shook his head in disagreement.

"and let me guess what kind you would pick for them, something from brittany spears" said Kiba as the male with shades watch them.

'what idiots, and to want to him Sasuke get her, they most be retards' he thought as he looked at the beautiful blond talking to the male with black and blue hair still, she seem to be listening to what he was saying, Shino then glance at the male blond that she walked in with, he seem calmer as he was talking to the pink hair female, along with her boyfriend with a weird hair cut and the lazy genuies of his town.

'she would be way better with him' he thought as he could image them being happier, the bug male then looked back at the other 2 as Choji started to speak again, his hands firmly on his sides.

~CHOJI'S IMAGANARY~

The song started to play slowly, as the lights started to flash slower to make the mood calm, people started to dance with their parents as Sasuke looked the at beaituful female infront of him.

He ran a ran thru his hair, and left it on the back of his neck as he scrathed it abit, he looked away abit as he looked back the first with the model body to notice that she was looking at him with her sky blue eyes, he smirked abit.

"you wanna dance?" he asked her, unsure of what her answer would be, he bite his lower lip as he knew that she could reject him since she wasn't that same girl that chased him around wanting his last name.

"sure" she said as she smiled softly at him, the male with black and blue let some air he didn't know that he was holding in, as he put his arms around her tiny waitt, as she wraped both of her arms around his neck, as they blush softly being close to the other.

~When was the last time I said I love you I find it hard to say But i do~

The song was slow and calming, Sasuke looked at the girl infront of him, he had to admit that she was very beautiful, with her flawless pale skin, her sky blue eyes that seem like a peaceful morning that he could watch all day, her long golden locks of hair that reached her small waist that problely alot of people envy and would want, her lips, he stared at them for a while as she didn't seem to notice, 'they look soft' he thought as he looked at her soft lips which reminded him of a rose peddle, ' I wonder what they feel like' he thought as he shook the thought away when he heard her say his name.

~When was the last time i said I need you I've kept it to myself Much too long (it's been too long, it's been too long)

"what did you say?" he asked as a light shade of red appear on his skin as he felt embresse, staring at her but he couldn't be blame any male would have done that same thing if they were in his place.

"I asked you if your enjoying the party" she said as she giggle softly soon afterwards, her arms still around his neck as they dance slowly on the caferita dance floor, a soft smile on her flawless face as her sky eyes meet his coal color onces.

"I'm enoying it now...that your here" he said using a cheesy line that just came out his mouth with out him wanting it too, he could image his older brother laughing at him from using that line and would keep on reminding him til the day he died.

"that's good, I'm glad your enjoying it" she said trying to side the shade of pink that arose from her cheeks.

~In all my life I've never known anyone like you I love you, I love you only you~

He twisted her slowly as he soon brought her body close to him, his coal color eyes locking with her sky blue onces, as they dance slowly making it seem like a fairy tale, everybody else just seem to dance away, Sakura,Neji, Naruto,Hintana,TenTen, Tamaki...everybody but them two.

"I'm glad I came back to vist" said Ino softly, her arms once again wrapped around his neck as he hands were put on her small waist which was cover by her golden locks of hair that smelled of vanilla.

"Im glad also" he said as he lean closer to her, enjoying her scent, "wish you would have visted long ago though"

~I've been in love before I dodn't think I could love anymore But there you were with love in your heart for me~

Her smile widen abit, "If i knew you wanted to see me, I would have long ago" her heavenly voice senting shivers down his spine which followed by a warmth that he haven't felt since he was a little boy, enjoying himself with his family, speacilly since his father was head of cheif, he barely had time for him since his main pride and joy was his older brother Itachi, but when he did have time, it made him feel as if he was alittle kid in a candy store that was told that he could get anything that he wanted.

"well If i knew you would have still want me, I would have" said the male with black and blue hair as a gently smile appear on his face, as he was still leaning whispering every where in her ear.

Ino bite her lower lip softly hearing those words from the man she always had a crush on, "...why would you even thing that I could ever stop loving you.  
when you have my heart in your hands" she said as she blushed deeply as she said those words.

Sasuke lean back abit to look into her sky blue eyes, "I though you were with that guy?" he said, fearing that it could be true.

The beautiful blond shook her head abit, "his my best friend nothing more, Sasuke, espeacilily I can't be with anybody since like i said before. I never stop loving you" she said looking straight into his eyes.

~I can feel it when we kiss I can tell when we touch that the magic of love was meant for you and me (for you and me, for you and me)

The 17 year old male smiles softly at her, as lean in and kissed her slowly on her forehead, as her eyes widen slightly in shock as she looked at him,  
He smirked as he saw her reaction and lean in again and capture her soft lips with his own rougher onces, Ino soon responded to his kiss, as she tighten her grib around his neck bring him closer to her, as he brough her body closer to him as they kissed his patient.

~I know it when we touch oh, i know if i had the power to make this song come true it would be for me to built my life with only you~

~Choji's imagarny end~

_**Soul- I hope you guys enjoy it, now i need ONE more song, so please the next one has to be the song, also I need ideas for later chapters, please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Soul-sorry i took so long to update, my internet was down T.T , also while that time i searched for alot of love songs but none of them worked for me, and in the end i found this song and i was like 'That's the song' even though it's not actully a love song but it fix in more, well i hope everybody enjoys it and i think this is the last chapter._**

"that's the stupidest thing i ever hear" agru Kiba as he stare at the male with marks on his cheeks that were red, both of them had their arms cross and were press against their chest.

"says you" said Choji, glaring abit at the male with short messy brown hair, "and besides your isn't any better, making them since honry, i swear your always thinking preverted"

Kiba rolled his brown eyes then glared back at him, "at least I'm more realistic, when the hell do you think Sasuke would say things like that, not even his brother says does damn lines"

Shino sigh as he watched his friends agru over the song for over a few mintues, he glance at the crowd, who still seem to be talking to the person they were talking to, he glance at Tamaki and notice that he would keep on glancing at his blond friend every few seconds, he then glance at Ino and Sasuke who were talking, she seem to be the one talking know as he nodded his abit.

'I know what song' Shino thought as he walked pass the both brown hair males and put on a c.d he grab from his case.

Ino and Sasuke turn to the stage as they heard the music about to start, as Choji and Kiba stop agruing and looked at the male with shades that slide his hands in his coat pockets.

"well it seems I should go find Tamaki to dance with" said Ino wearing a soft smile on her flawless pale face, she was about to turn when Sasuke grabbed her hand softly as she was turning, she looked at him.

"Why not dance with me" he said calmly as he stare at her sky blue eyes with his own coal color onces, his flawless face looking calm as his insides felt as if they were about to burst depending her answer.

"Are you sure?" she asked abit shock that he could dance, and that he was asking her.

The male with black and blue hair nodded as he smirk at her, Ino nodded "ok then" she said calmly with a hint of happiness.

~I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.~

Almost everybody there was dancing to the song, Shikamaru looked at Shino and smirk abit knowing that he was on their side, Shino gave him a slight nodded noticing.

'I can't believe his dancing with her, she's mine'' thought Tamaki annoyed as he stare at the female that he fell head over hells for and the male that he hated since he own her heart first.

~So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.~

Sasuke stare at the female that he was dancing with, she wasn't the same girl he once knew, she was grown now and she had so much to affor, she had mature since then and became a stronger ninja problely even stronger than the pink hair female, her long golden locks of hair keep moving along with her as she hit every beat to the nelly song.

~I was at the top and I was like I m at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.~

Sasuke glance at Tamaki, to his surpirse he wasn't glaring at him like he thought he would have, instead he was staring at the beautiful female with the body of a model, with yearning in his eyes, Sauke glance back at Ino, she seem happy dancing with him her sky blue eyes met his coal onces and it sent shivers down his spine.

~And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.~

Ino smiled wide at him as they dance as one to the fast hip-hop song, he felt his heart beat faster as his insides felt as if they were in a tight knot, he moved his body against her slim one as they dance, he wanted to forget about the people around them and he almost did, but he couldnt forget about the male that she came with.

'who would she want to be with in the end?' he thought unsure, as he put his hands on her sides as they got abit closer to eachother, a soft blush appearing on his pale face.

~My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.~

Tamaki frown slightly as he tune out everything the Sakura and Rock Lee were saying to him, 'please don't love him, please love me, I'll treat you better and I would never break your heart like he did' he sliently plea as he stare at the woman with golden locks of hair and sky blue eyes.

"Tamaki, their just dancing it doesn't mean anything" Sakura tried to convices him but sigh as she and her boy friend mean trying to tell him the same thing for a while now.

Shikamaru sigh deeply and put his hand on the male's should, Tamaki blink and turn his head slightly to see the male with black hair in a high pony-tail, "do you think that she keep loves him?" he asked fearing the answer.

The male with black hair glance at his former partner dancing then back at the male infront of him, "It seems that they like eachother, so far I know that he likes her" he said his voice calmly.

"how can you tell he likes her?" asked Tamaki wanted to know as he glance back at them dancing, the fast song felt to slow for him.

"he never dance with anybody before" he said closing his eyes as he remember clearly as the male with black and blue hair usually avoided party like this,  
and if he was force to come he would just stay in his own corner pushing everybody away still as his older brother did most of the time.

~I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

"why are you looking at me like that" she asked him as his once cold eyes looked at her with warm that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry" was all he said as he looked away for a moment then back at her, their eyes meting once again, "I just can't help it"

A soft blush rose up on her pale cheeks as she heard those words coming from the guy she used to have a major crush on as her stomach started to feel like jell-o moving around, "are you ok?" she asked him concearn about him.

Sasuke nodded abit, "yeah, why?" he asked raising a brow as the keep on dancing.

"You just seem different, I know that you and Itachi are getting along now but I don't know, you seem happier just all and calmer and it's abit weird" she said honestly as she swings her hips as he still had his hand on her sides.

~When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?~

Tamaki sigh, "I remember when i first met her, i thought she would be like every other girl and would just love me for my looks without actully getting to know me, but she didn't, she didn't even look twice at me when others girls just keep on staring at me like a piece of desert"

Shikamaru, Sakura and Rock Lee looked at him, nodding abit as they heard his story, "but not only that we were also neighbors" he said as a small smile appear on his face, "She thought I was stalking her all the way home from school and yelled at me to stop since she was already with somebody, but we both laugh once we notice that we just lived right next to each other, and best of all her bed room face mine so we would talk to eachother alot and would also sneak out to watch the stars in the night til sunrise"

A tiny smile a rose on the male with black hair in a high pony tail as he remember how she used to drag him and Choji to go watch the stars with her, and he would usually fall asleep after a while.

"that's sweet" the pink hair female said calmly as she could image it.

~Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.~

Sasuke twisted the female that looked at beautiful as a godess then pulled her against him again as they keep their fast pace to the song, "just feel happy right now" he said honestly, his eyes looking right into her's.

Ino nodded as she keep on moving, her locks of golden hair flowing and dancing along with her, "that's great"

The male wearing the black jeans nodded in agreement, his hands no longer on her side since he spinned her, 'and your the reason I'm happy' he thought,  
as he keep on moving also to the song.

~I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.~

"and the day I found out the me and her were going to be parters, was the happiest moment of my life" the male with midnight blue eyes said as his smile wide.

"That's the sweetest story I ever heard" said Lee as he was almost in tears, as he heard the love story along with his girl friend with green eyes as she wipe the tears that started to form.

"I just hope that she loves me back" he said soon sighing deeply both Lee and his girl friend sigh, hoping that they could think of a plan that would work perfectly for him to win the mind reader's heart.

~If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.~

Everybody rose their hands to the song, Ino rose her as they soon met the male that came from a powerful clan, their fingers lace together as their were still in the are, the girl that worked sometimes in one of her family flower store, both stop moving as they looked at eachother, their hands slowly coming down, once it was in the middle of their sides, Sasuke let hand go as his hand ran on her arm until it was on her flawless pale cheek.

Ino blushed more, this time the male infront of her was able to see it with the flashing lights, a small smile appearing on his face as he rubs her cheek gently with his thumb as his other fingers hand a firm yet gently hold of her cheek still.

'what is he doing' the mind reader thought as she looked at him and couldn't move away as she felt her inside feel like jell-o again along with her long creamy pale face.

He lean closer to her, Ino's eyes widen abit in shock noticing he closed his eyes once his face was inches away from her, her body tensing up slightly.

Her eyes widen more as she felt he press his lips again her own, she stood still for a moment not sure of she should return the kiss, but her body seem that it wanted to as it soon relaxed, her eye lids closing slowly as she kissed him back gently.

~I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.~

_**Soul-well how was it? should i make a squeal or a pre-queal? idk, that's up to you XD and sorry again i took so long, but i made it longer than i thought i would have **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Soul- sorry it took so long, evil work and being sick along with writers block doesnt help, but i tried, really i did.**_

_**Sesshomaru- seems to me you could have tired harder woman, and besides when you going to update my story.**_

_**Soul- T.T i did tried, you tried being sick and taking to stay focus, evil sessy.**_

Tamaki midnight blue eyes widen as he saw the Uchiha kiss the girl of his dreams, his world seem to freeze at the moment as he could hear his heart slowly all to the floor and crashing to millions if pieces, he didn't remember how to blink as he just keep on staring.

"Tamaki?" said a voice behind him, the male with golden locks of hair didn't know if it was a male's or a female's voice as it sounded blurry once it reached his pale ear.

The male from another village finally blinked as he felt that somebody put their hand on his left shoulder, his midnight blue eyes looked at his crush ex. parter,  
a frown upon the guy's face that wore a high pony-tail.

"Don't worry, you can still win her heart, we would just need a better plan" said the genius that was usually lazy, as he then gave a quick glance at Ino who was still in the arms of the male with black and blue hair, his frown deepen as he didn't like that guy much and how he used to treat the beauty flower girl.

"What do you have in mind" asked Tamaki upset, his hanging at his side, seeming almost he still looked at the male infront of him, Shikamaru looked back at the guy infront of him with golden locks of hair that match the beautiful godess.

"and if we can help then we would be happy to" said the female with pink hair as she glare at the teenager that broke alot of girl's heart incluing her own, but she was lucky to find that Rock Lee still loves her and didn't seem to want to give up the chase after her heart and she gave him a chance, which she would never regret it since she had a great time and soon her feelings towards the male with a blow hair cut grew more.

"Me too, I know that Tamaki and the lovely Ino are meant for eachother, i can just feel it" Rock Lee said confident as he didn't even care that the guy from a powerful clan and the mind reader kiss, it could have been in the moment and every body would usually have a moment.

Shikamaru nodded, as he also knew that Shino would help along with other people from here and also people from the village, he was surnet the the Uchiha's fan girls would be on Tamaki's side if they don't want to their reason of being a clan to break, "now go get her away from him"

Ino and Sasuke pulled away from eachother slowly as their eyes slowly opening, her sky blue eyes looking at his coal color once as he looked back at hers, a blush on both of their faces, their hands falling at their own side as they couldn't believe they just kissed eachother.

The female with golden locks of hair touched her lips as she still looked at the guy infront of her that had black and blue hair, she left her hand there for a few seconds as he just keep staring at her.

'what is she gonna say?' thought the male from a rare bloodline, as he looked at the female infront of him,fearing abit what she would say that was his first kiss with a girl, since his first kiss was an accident and with Naruto none the less, 'don't let it be a one time thing'.

Once she removed her eyes from her lips as she about to say some thing when she felt somebody wrap their arms around her side and lean their face on her neck, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was since their was only one person that would allow to do that to her, and seeing locks of hair that almost seem golden helped.

"Ino, I wanna go back home, home with him" said Tamaki sounding tired as his warm breath hitting the beautiful's blonde neck senting shivers down her spine,  
that she usually enjoy the feeling, even now.

Sasuke frown as he saw how close they seem to be, his wanted to push the male with midnight blue eyes away from Ino and take it outside to beat the shit out of him if he could, but he also knew that his guy holding her was her best friend and that he was as strong as he was hearing the flower's girl story that she told him earlier.

Ino looked at her best friend from the corner of her eyes, forgetting about the kiss that just happen moments ago, his arms around her as he was abit afraid to let go.

"Ok" the beautiful female blonde said as she knew that they didn't get to rest alot and she was tired also, Tamaki rose his head abit pressing his forehead on the side of her head, as his lips were against her ears, "thanks" he said softly, as he gave a quick glance and notice that the male with black and blue hair was glaring at him, "no wonder we're perfect together" he said, which made the flower girl blush softly, not knowong if he meant as partners, friends or some thing more.

Ino then looked infront of her and saw Sasuke and smiles as she then remember that they kiss, she smiles softly as him and he could tell by the look in her sky blue eyes that she still feels somebody for him, which made his heart flip in joy, but he wasn't blink to notice that she also have feelings towards the male holding her, which annoy him.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke" she said softly as Tamaki slowly let go of the girl of his dreams, knowing that he still had a chance, he smirked to himself, once he was done he warp his arm around the blonde's female.

Sasuke nodded with the same smirk as the male with midnight blue eyes, as they both knew this was far from over and the challage to win the beautiful godess heart was on, "I'll see you later, Ino-chan" he said remember how she used to say his name, he's smirk widen abit as she seem smile softly at him.

"come on, Ino, Im tired and unless you wanna carry me back, we better get going" said Tamaki as he rub his forehead on her hair that was let down.

Ino giggled abit as she knew that he would never let her carry him unless, they we playing around or wounded in a mission, "ok Tamaki" she said and waved at Sasuke.

"Why don't you go and she stays" Sasuke said, the words came out of his mouth before he had time to think about it, "I can walk her home later"

The male from another village glared at him "I dont rememeber where we're staying at or remember how to get there" he said lying, "and besides I can't just leave MY best friend here with out me, you might to that to your best friend but not me, I grow up with manners" said Tamaki as they at eachother.

Sasuke frown, he really wanted to hit the guy infront of him, his hands already in the form of a fist but it took all he had not to hit him.

"It's ok Sasuke, I'm also tired" Ino said looking at him, once his coal clolr eyes met her baby blue onces the angry of wanting to hit the other guy vanish as he nodded.

"Ok" he said softly, as he then reached out and gently put his hand on her pale cheek where she closed her eyes for a moment and reopen them to met his eyes which made her heart beat fast as it usually did when she was with her best friend, "have fun and I'll see you around"

Ino nodded abit as her best friend removed his head away from her's, and he tagged her arm abit like a childs wanting their mother's attentions, Ino looked at her best friend and the same feeling was still there as his eyes show warmth and caring along with other feelings.

Before the beautiful blonde could say another word her best friend started walking and dragging her along softly as she waved started to follow and looked back to see that Sasuke was still looking at her, she waved at him with her free arm and he waved back soon afterwards as the two blonde from the other village left the party.

'she will be mine' thought Sasuke convince as he went back to the wall that he was leaning against earlier, knowing that the blond with whiskers on his face would help him along with his girl firnd Hinata, a grin appear on his face, he also had the help of his older brother.

Only some knewing about the challage that would a rise up on this village for the heart of a girl that was already walking home with her best friend Tamaki who was at her side which was one of the male's that was gonna fight for her heart and the other male, none other than the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Soul- dont listen to sessy i did try, so what do you think should happen next?, should i keep it in this story or make another one of it, and if you have ideas for ino and sasuke or ino and tamaki tell me please. ^.^' and sorry again but to late update blame work and everything else.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The story had come to an end, but there would be a squeal.

but I have no idea who Ino should be with, so I'm letting you guys have 3 chooses.

1~ino and sasuke .

2~ ino and tamaki.

3~ make both stories but longer to update.

remember to vote and i would count the votes in a month. ^.^


End file.
